worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
LDF Inventory
General Inventory Note - as of 109PA 60% of all armour and vehicles have been augmented in some way using Technowizardy items with the over total increasing approximately 2-3% per month. The end goal is for all armour and vechicels to be augmented significantly increasing their effectiveness, durability and endurance in battle. Body armour Gladiator (rmb/rue) Crusader Urban Warrior Plastic Man Huntsman Bushman/Bushman Trooper Explorer (sb1) Anti-ballistic (ng2) TISS (titan) Rifles L-20 Pulse Rifle (rmb/rue) Wilks 447 TX-30 Pulse Rifle (sb1) TX-16 Pump Rifle Wilks 457 Wilks 557 VFLR (sb1r) Wilks 577(mercops) A number of traditional SDC rifles in various calibers Bandito Big Bore Fire Hose SAW (blackmark) Bandito big bore universal assault rifle IPR-16 LPR9 LR10-VLF Pistols Wilks 320(rmb/rue) TX-5 Pump Pistol (sb1) Wilks 227 (sb1r) Wilks 237 Wilks 247 MP-10 caseless (mercs) Wilks 300 (mercops) A number of traditional SDC pistols in various calibers NG-45LP (juicerup) Bandito Big Bore Rifle Bandito Big bore Big boss revolver (blackmark) IP-12 IP-15 Heavy weapons Ng101 (rmb/rue) Ng202 Bandit 5000 railgun (new west) Bandit 5500 railgun Bandit 6000 grenade launcher NG-E4 Plasma Rifle (sb1) TX-500 Railgun NG-e12 heavy plasma rifle m2 .50 browing mg Wi-23 missile launcher WI-GL4 Grenade Launcher WI-GL20 Auto Grenade Launcher WI-40m fire and forget missile launcher NG-303 railgun (mercops) NG-404 railgun WI-MG15 Machine gun Wilks 1000 pulse cannon 5.56mm, 7.62mm, and .50cal miniguns GAW AT6 law GAW RPG-70 Bandito big bore room sweeper belt fed shotgun Bandito 5050 Papa bear railgun PE-33 Plasma Ejector MM-16 Pepperbox RG-14-LX baby Boom gun Other gear and special weapons Lews9 wetsuit (underseas) Mews10 wetsuit JA-11 and 12 Sniper Rifles (rmb/rue) Various grenades and explosives Various vibroblades and knives MP-23a caseless smg (mercs) Ramjet rounds Heavy ramjet rounds Explosive rounds WI-r12 multipurpose smg (mercops) Wilks 587 Sniper rifle Wilks laser sword A number of traditional SDC shotguns and submachine guns in various calibers GAW Howitzers GAW mortars Forearm grenade launchers (juicerup) Forearm vibroblades JA-12 Laser Rifle Bandito Big Bore Sawed off (new west) Bandito Big bore shotgun Wilks Laser knife Bandito Big bore rounds of various types (blackmark) Bandito Big bore barking dog smg Bandito 6000 Big bore big dog sentry railgun Aircraft Sky king (rmb) Grey falcon fighter (mercs) Iron eagle helicopter Air castle bomber Air castle transport Dragonfly (mercops) Gaw a-10 Gaw f-16 Gaw c-130 Gaw Blackhawk Gaw apache Gaw super cobra Gaw Chinook Gaw Kiowa Thunderhead vtol (black market) Assault hover bike (juicerup) Power armour Samson (rmb/rue) Flying titan Glitterboy (one unit of 12) Gladius (mercs) Chipwell Challenger Chipwell Sky (mercops) Red hawk Beach stormer Samson missileman Titan footman Road runner (black market) Sidewinder samas (new west) Wild weasel samas Terrain Hopper (sb1) Predator Lea50 (underseas) Orca50 Orca100 Juicer Killer (juicerup) Defender Bullfrog (ng2) Blue boy Blue hawk Coyote Titan Heavy PA (titan) Watchman Greyhound Robot Hunter Speedwing Swatter Anti-Xiticix Robots Titan combat robot (rmb/rue) Titan light combat robot Titan recon robot Behemoth Explorer Titan heavy combat robot (mercops) Ultimax (sb1) Super bot Multibot Hunter mobile gun Forage battle bot Behemoth super explorer (ng1) Hunter mobile gun mk IV Megabot Titan Rpaid Strike Robot (titan) Titan Assault Robot Industrial and Construction bot Field repair bot Falconer Minotaur Monster Killer Tempest Poacher Helibot Mega Titan Tanks and apcs Gaw refitted m48 tank (mercs) Gaw refitted m2 bradley apc Iron hammer tank Iron fist tank Iron maiden apc Iron bolt missile vehicle Sky bunker hover carrier (mercops) Gaw m1 Abrams Gaw m113 apc Pathmaker (sb1r) Misc vehicles Mountaineer atv (rmb/rue) Big boss atv Speedster hovercycle Wastelander motorcycle Highwayman motorcycle Gaw refitted armoured cars and light apcs (mercs) Gaw number (mercops) Gaw specops buggy Bushmaster motorcycle (black market) Romper stomper Rumble wagon Run about Big Bertha (sb1r) Rolling thunder (juicerup) Interceptor rocket bike (ng1) Various hovercycles (Lonestar) Various cars, trucks, atvs, and motorcycles Aquatic vehicles and Ships Black eel torpedo boat (mercs) Triton patrol boat Tugboat (underseas) Small freighter Large freighter Large tanker Coast guard cutter Navy patrol boat Ub-300 mini sub Basic underwater sled Various motorboats for river and lake patrol Technowizardy items note - these would essentially be Lazlo equivalents as opposed to the actual devices from where they are listed. Also by and large Lazlo uses their own invention the imitator e-clip along with standard weapons instead of dedicated tw weapons as for them it seemed a more efficient way to go about it. Turbo Wing boards (sot1) Crescent wing boards TW Jammer pistol (FoM) TW Disrupter Ley Line Streaker Zone ranger ATV Trailblazer assault ATV TW Concealement cloak (arzno) TW security scanner TW Tactical team targeting TW light body armour TW Incursion armour TW exterminator armour TW Thunderbird TW Grinning gunship TW kamikaze TW Whirlybird TW Cliffrider TW Rover TW Sand ranger